Inappropriate Conduct
by Randomonium
Summary: Scorpius is being inappropriate, and Rose can't just let it continue.


**Inappropriate Conduct**

'Leather and whips.'

Rose stared, baffled, at the tall, lean boy leaning against the back of his chair, his pale blonde hair falling in his face, brushing his rimless rectangular reading glasses perching delicately on his nose, a contemplative smirk flirting at the edges of his lips.

'What?' The word escaped her lips before she could morph it into something more polite- not that she would have, on second thoughts, it was only Malfoy.

'That has to be what you're into,' he elaborated, folding his arms, his grey eyes pinned on her.

Her eyes widened as realization dawned on her and a small squeak escaped her lips as her cheeks grew rosy.

His smirk widened into a smarmy grin, and he tilted his head to the side.

'I can just see it,' he continued, 'Leather corset, legs encased in sky high boots…' His eyes raked over her legs, which she quickly drew behind the table, out of his line of vision. '…black underwear, your lips luscious and red with dark sultry eyes, your gorgeous hair tumbling wildly over your shoulders, holding a long black whip…' His eyes glinted, and he looked as if he were about to lick his lips.

'Stop being inappropriate. You're meant to be working,' she told him briskly, trying to regain some semblance of peace.

He quirked an eyebrow and leant forward.

'Naughty librarian?' he suggested, his eyes twinkling. 'Ooh, bad schoolteacher?' He lay on his arms on the desk and looked at her from hooded lids. 'I've been a bad, bad boy,' he purred.

Rose attempted to ignore him, attempted to suppress the heat rising in her cheeks. 'Attempted' being the key word.

'In your dreams, Malfoy,' she told him, seeing no way out.

Scorpius smirked and inclined his head, leaning back in his chair once more. 'Well, I don't think I've had that particular dream before, but yes, you certainly are. Do you wanna hear the most recent one?'

He eyes widened. 'No, I-'

'We'd been given detention, okay, for different reasons, though, and we were waiting for Minnie in an empty classroom, and you…' Scorpius gave a sigh of appreciation, '…oh, Firewhiskey, you looked amazing. You were in your school uniform, but… well, you weren't wearing your robes, your skirt was scandalously short, I mean, really, Ms Prefect.' He shook his head, tutting. 'And your shirt was gloriously tight and unbuttoned to a point were it was practically indecent, just a hint of black lacy bra showing through- my favourite.' He grinned at her.

'And then we spoke a bit, I think, that's not really a part of the dream I attempt to remember, and then you approached me and… no regard for personal space, there, Firewhiskey, and you backed me up into the teacher's desk and kissed me, and wow, was it a kiss… and then, being a responsible, respectable young man,' Scorpius said, holding a hand to his heart and eliciting a small 'humph' from Rose, 'I gently pushed you away and moved around you so you couldn't pull that trick again, and reminded you that Minnie, dear Minnie, our estimable Headmistress, would be walking through that door at any time, and she would be absolutely scandalized to see us in such a position. And you just grinned and leaned against the teacher's desk and pulled me in by my tie, telling me that the danger was half the fun and the thrill of maybe being caught turned you on.' Scorpius smirked when Rose's mouth fell open.

'Anyway, then you pouted at me with your delectable lips, and… well, how could I resist? You could have tempted a saint, and we both know I'm not quite that virtuous.' He winked.

'So I relented and allowed you to pull me in closer and you kissed me, and then after a while you guided my hand up your thigh, under your skirt, and, oh, Firewhiskey, no underwear there. So then you pulled my tie loose and started unbuttoning my shirt, before beginning on your own. And then-'

Rose, her face as red as her namesake, screwed up her eyes. 'AL, CONTROL YOUR FRIEND!' she screeched before Scorpius could continue.

'What's he done now?' came the tired reply.

'Just get in here right now!' Rose replied, her cheeks still red.

'I thought you were enjoying it,' Scorpius commented, smirking at her.

Rose's mouth dropped a little open, and she looked just a little more flustered. 'How could you possibly think that?'

'I saw you lick your lips,' Scorpius grinned.

'I- I did no such thing!'Rose expostulated.

'Yeah, you did,' he chuckled.

Rose had just opened her mouth to deny it again when Albus trotted into the room.

'Really, Scor, I leave you alone for five minutes to get a book and you manage to-' He stopped as he saw Rose. 'Wow, Rosy, you're looking really…. rosy. I've never seen you this flustered before. What did you say to her?' he asked Scorpius, but shook his head even as Scorpius opened his mouth to reply. 'Actually, you know what, I don't want to know.'

'I was just telling her a story,' Scorpius protested.

Albus raised an eyebrow. 'What kind of story?'

Scorpius smirked. 'A bedtime story.'

Albus snorted. 'Bedtime in what sense of the word,' he muttered.

Scorpius waggled his eyebrows at Albus, who groaned.

'Oh god, no details, please. I can just imagine.' Albus rubbed his eyes.

'Firewhiskey was enjoying it,' Scorpius remarked.

'I was not!' Rose exclaimed loudly, causing Albus to raise an eyebrow at her. 'And why do you insist on calling me Firewhiskey?' she asked weakly.

Scorpius leaned back in his chair and grinned at her. 'Your hair gleams like fire in the sun, and your scent is more intoxicating than any alcohol,' he declared.

Albus made a sound of disgust. 'Dude, Scor, if you're going to use your lines on my cousin, couldn't you at least wait until I'm out of the room?'

'Just answering her question,' Scorpius replied.

'Al, you're not to leave me alone with your friend. He insists on sexually harassing me,' Rose told Albus firmly.

'Oh, Rosie, you really don't need to tell me what you two get up to when I'm not around,' Albus groaned.

Rose gaped at him. 'What do you mean, get up to when-! Albus Severus Potter, how dare you suggest such a thing?' she demanded indignantly.

'Rosie-Posey Pudding and Pie, don't use my full name,' Albus told her tiredly.

'Firewhiskey, you say that as if it would never happen!' Scorpius exclaimed.

'It won't!' Rose returned.

Scorpius winked at her. 'Wouldn't be so sure about that, love.'

'Do I want to know what this it that apparently won't never happen is?' Albus asked rhetorically.

Rose cast a disapproving look at her cousin. 'Won't never?' she repeated.

'Double negative makes a positive, mate,' Scorpius grinned.

Albus gave a wry grin in return. 'I'm aware of that.'

Rose stared at him in disbelief. 'Al, are you seriously saying you think I will give in to the whims of this sexual maniac?'

Scorpius gave a shout of disbelieving laughter. 'Sexual maniac?' he exclaimed.

'You're seriously exaggerating there, Rosie,' Albus chuckled, shaking his head.

'Am I?' Rose replied archly.

'If he's a sexual maniac, then so is every adolescent boy who ever lived,' Albus told her.

'He's the only one turning his desires on me,' Rose responded.

'No, I'm not,' Scorpius cut in. 'I'm just the only one openly doing so.'

'Why do you say that?' Rose asked.

Scorpius and Albus laughed.

'You should hear the locker room talk about you,' Albus informed her, 'I do try not to listen, the images they provoke are quite nauseating for me.'

'I'm the only one who your caring cousin over here hasn't intimidated into not looking at you,' Scorpius added.

Rose looked at Albus accusingly. 'You allow this to continue?' she demanded archly.

Albus raised his hands in a show of innocence. 'Hey, I tried intimidating him. He laughed in my face,' he replied.

'Please, I know what a goofball you really are, there's no way you could scare me,' Scorpius chuckled.

'Besides, the general consensus is that you'll relent sooner or later,' Albus remarked.

'General consensus? Between who?' Rose exclaimed indignantly.

Albus shrugged. 'Um, everyone.'

'Who's everyone?' Rose demanded.

'Half the school. Most of the cousins. Heard my mum discussing it with Aunt Hermione, they seemed in agreement too,' Albus commented.

'My _mum?_' Rose cried.

'Yeah, she was talking about dilating pupils or summat.' Albus shrugged. 'I'm pretty sure the staff at Hogwarts have a betting pool on it.'

'That is completely unfounded, and I'm pretty sure it's just a figment of his imagination,' Scorpius added.

'I'm telling you, I saw money changing hands between Neville and Minnie when you made that move on Rose last term,' Albus insisted.

'Yeah, sure you did,' Scorpius lazily placated him.

'Go back a little, what exactly did my mum say?' Rose asked Albus disbelievingly.

Albus shrugged again. 'Not like I can remember, is it? In any case, I got the hell outta there as fast as I bloody well could after my mum started commenting on my best friend's appearance. Didn't want to listen to the conversation after that.'

Scorpius grinned. 'Yeah, I'm a sexy beast.'

'It was my mum,' Albus told him in disgust.

Scorpius gave a one shouldered shrug. 'No woman can resist my dashing good looks.'

Albus eyed him. 'Just remember, I'm not without my charms as well.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' Scorpius asked him.

'Your mum's quite nice, ain't she?' Albus commented mildly, giving a wicked grin when Scorpius rolled his eyes and wrinkled his nose in disgust.

'Go to hell, Potter,' Scorpius told him.

'Guess I'll see you there, Malfoy,' Albus shot back, and the pair grinned at each other.

'My pupils do not dilate when I see him,' Rose muttered to herself, her eyes fixed unseeingly at the table, her brow creased.

'Hey, Firewhiskey,' Scorpius called. Rose's head shot up to look at him, and he and Albus grinned.

'Well, would you look at that, they do too,' Albus remarked lazily.

Rose sucked in a short little breath as the colour rose in her cheeks.

Albus arched an eyebrow. 'Here, do you suppose that means something to her?' he remarked to Scorpius, who shrugged.

'Hell if I know,' Scorpius replied.

Rose stood up abruptly.

'I am going to go to my room. Go get some sleep,' she said in a strangled voice.

Albus chuckled. 'Rosie, it's barely dark out. You think we won't notice a strategic retreat when we see one?'

Rose paused. 'I'm tired.'

'What about your work? You know holiday's over in two days, and the family's got plans tomorrow. Are you really going to not do the holiday homework? Is seventh year really the time to start slacking off?' Albus teased.

Rose glanced at him. 'As if this work is a challenge. I can easily do it before school and still get a higher mark than you. Now, I'm going to bed.' She turned and headed for the door.

'Aw, Firewhiskey, don't I get a goodnight kiss?' Scorpius called out jokingly. Rose came to a sudden halt in the doorway. She bit her lip, and seemed to be considering something.

She seemed to calm down, and stand a little taller, and she turned and marched over to Scorpius. She grabbed his shoulders and planted a searing kiss on his lips. His eyes widened and he was too surprised to react, even when she pulled back and leaned in.

'Maybe if we weren't in my family's house you'd get more than just a kiss,' she whispered hotly in his ear, before patting him on the cheek, throwing him a wink, and sauntering confidently from the room, leaving the two boys gaping after her.

'What just happened,' Albus whimpered, looking slightly pained.

Scorpius' gormless expression gradually morphed into a wide grin as he turned to face Albus.

'I think she just relented,' he said excitedly. Albus shot him a glare.

'No, really?' he asked sarcastically. 'Talk about inappropriate conduct, Miss Weasley!' he yelled after his cousin.

'I'm not complaining,' Scorpius muttered, grinning into his schoolwork as Albus shook his head.

-end-


End file.
